Je Suis Amoureuse de Toi
by sehooney
Summary: [ANNOUNCEMENT!] [ONESHOT] "Tidak apa-apa. Jika memang kau masih belum bisa melupakannya‚ tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggu sampai kapan pun selama kau terus bersamaku. Lambat laun kau juga akan melupakannya dengan mudah‚ dan aku yang akan menguasai hatimu."/ It's you, me, and us. It's enough. /HUNHAN GS
1. Chapter 1

"_Tidak apa-apa. Jika memang kau masih belum bisa melupakannya‚ tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggu sampai kapan pun selama kau terus bersamaku. Lambat laun kau juga akan melupakannya dengan mudah‚ dan aku yang akan menguasai hatimu."_

…

**Je Suis Amoureuse de Toi**

_/ zyeu sui zamoureuz de twa / f._Aku jatuh cinta padamu

…

_Meski berjuang keras untuk tidak memikirkan dia‚ aku tidak berjuang untuk melupakan._

_Stephanie Meyer‚ New Moon (Twilight‚ #2)_

…

"Kau sudah mengemasi semua bukuku‚ ya?"

Suara dari arah kamar itu membuatku berhenti menuangkan air putih pada dua gelas di meja. Aku menyahut‚ "Sudah." dan kemudian kulihat dia keluar dari kamar. Di kedua tangannya terdapat setumpuk buku yang tingginya mencapai dagu. Aku mengerutkan kening melihatnya menghampiriku.

"Buku sebanyak itu mau kau bawa juga?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Ya." jawabnya kesusahan. Ia meletakkan buku-buku itu di meja dan meraih segelas air putih untuk diminum. Pria ini kelihatan begitu kelelahan karena titik-titik keringat mulai muncul dari pori-pori kulit keningnya.

Aku tersenyum lembut‚ menarik lengannya untuk duduk di sampingku. "Istirahat saja dulu." ujarku. Kemudian kuhapus keringat di keningnya dengan usapan lembut. Ia melirikku setelah menghabiskan segelas air putih dengan cepat‚ lalu mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Aku harus memberikan buku-buku ini pada Haowen. Kemarin-kemarin dia merengek padaku meminta semua buku yang kupunya. Katanya biar ketularan pintar."

Aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasannya yang sebenarnya tidak kubutuhkan itu. Kalau pun ia tidak menjelaskan‚ aku sudah tahu kalau buku-buku itu pasti berguna untuk keluarganya. Keluarga pria ini benar-benar pecinta buku dengan berbagai jenis. Bahkan di rumah mereka terdapat perpustakaan keluarga yang luasnya minta ampun. Aku saja sampai geleng-geleng ketika pertama kali masuk ke sana dan merasa betah kemudian. Semua bacaan faforitku ada di sana! Aku jadi tidak heran kalau pria ini memiliki pengetahuan yang luas dan membuatku kagum.

Ah‚ senang rasanya memiliki cincin yang sama dengannya. Asal kalian tahu‚ aku ini tunangannya!

"Kau nanti sungguhan tidak bisa ikut makan malam dengan ibuku?" tanyanya kemudian‚ membuatku berhenti tertawa.

Aku menggeleng. "Maafkan aku‚ aku sibuk mengurus acara reuni besok."

Dia mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Ya sudah‚ tidak apa-apa." katanya. Setelah itu‚ ia kembali menggendong tumpukan buku tadi untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kardus bertuliskan '_Book_' di salah satu sisinya.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu memasukkan buku dan meneliti kembali beberapa kardus besar di ruang tengah. Kardus-kardus itu kebanyakan berisi buku‚ sisanya hanya mainan-mainan kecil koleksinya yang akan ia bawa.

Siang ini‚ aku membantunya mengemasi beberapa barang yang akan ia bawa ke rumah barunya di pusat kota. Alasannya karena tempat ini terlalu jauh dari tempatnya bekerja‚ juga jauh dari tempat tinggalku‚ jadi dia memutuskan untuk pindah saja ke pusat kota. "Biar bisa dekat denganmu‚" begitu jawabnya saat kutanya tempo hari. Aku bisa mengingat kerlingan dan seringai usilnya sampai sekarang.

Ah‚ pria ini. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri memperhatikannya.

"Sehun‚" panggilku refleks. Aku mengerjap begitu sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya aku memanggil namanya saat ini. Aku berdeham‚ meliriknya yang menatapku menunggu kelanjutan kalimatku.

"Kau ingin bilang apa‚ Luhan?" tanya Sehun setelah menunggu sekian lama.

"Kau…" aku bingung harus mencari topik apa. Bola mataku berputar‚ lalu kembali menatapnya. "…tidak apa-apa kalau besok kuajak ke acara reuni?"

Nah‚ aku baru saja memintanya untuk ikut denganku secara tidak langsung.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku besok tidak ada acara sama sekali. Memangnya boleh aku datang bersamamu?"

"Boleh." jawabku‚ entah kenapa terdengar gamang. Sehun sampai menghampiriku karena jawabanku barusan‚ mungkin. Pria itu kelihatan curiga saat menatapku. Aku jadi melirik ke arah lain karena tatapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya selidik.

Aku menggeleng kaku. "Kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku mengajakmu." ujarku. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis setelahnya. "Sepuluh tahun lebih tidak bertemu dengan teman-teman‚ mungkin keadaan sudah banyak yang berubah. Mungkin kebanyakan dari mereka sudah punya anak‚ atau baru saja menikah. Aku tidak ingin kelihatan sendiri hanya karena aku masih berstatus sebagai tunanganmu. Jadi aku mengajakmu." jelasku lain. Aku menatapnya‚ dan Sehun tersenyum geli.

"Aku tahu hal itu‚ _Deer_. Aku akan menemanimu."

Aku merengut. Tidak terlalu suka dengan panggilannya padaku, pun dia tahu aku memang tidak menyukainya. _Deer_‚ yang berarti Rusa itu‚ mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang selalu memanggilku demikian. Bahkan sampai sekarang belum bisa benar-benar kulupakan.

Dia mengusap puncak kepalaku lembut disertai senyuman geli. "Sudah‚ oke. Biar kuantar kau pulang sekarang."

Aku memicing menatapnya, tapi Sehun kelihatan tidak peduli. Menghela napas, akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk. Dia melembutkan senyum lalu mengecup singkat pipiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lima jam aku mondar-mandir memeriksa ini dan itu, sudah selama itu juga aku memaksakan diri untuk tidak mengisi perutku yang keroncongan sedari tadi demi menuntaskan tanggung jawab. Tanggung, pikirku. Tinggal beberapa sentuhan untuk acara reuni besok malam dan aku tidak ingin setitik pun tidak tercantum dalam _list_. Akulah yang bertanggung jawab membuat acara reuni tahun ini menjadi meriah dan aku tidak ingin sesuatu atau seseorang mengacaukan segalanya.

Semenjak aku duduk mengistirahatkan kaki serta punggungku yang sakit beberapa menit yang lalu, aku tak bisa beralih memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depanku. Mendadak pikiranku tak bisa fokus. Aku lebih banyak melamun dan memikirkan hal lain‚ yang pasti bukan tentang persiapan acara reuni. Akan tetapi ini mengenai seseorang yang dulunya berpamit padaku ingin menggapai cita-citanya ke Amerika, tentang seseorang yang mungkin akan datang ke acara yang kutangani ini dan aku tidak tahu kabarnya sampai sekarang.

Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Masih ingat padaku 'kah?

Atau masih sering memikirkanku?

Jika aku bertanya padanya‚ dan jawabannya berbeda dari yang kuperkirakan‚ aku takut aku jadi sakit hati sendiri.

_Okay_, ini bukan kali pertama aku berpikir demikian. Aku akui itu, jujur saja. Pernah aku berniat untuk tidak lagi memikirkan ini, berkali-kali, namun pada akhirnya gagal. Aku masih tetap berpikir tentang hal yang sama, mengenai apakah aku masih ada di posisi yang sama di hidupnya atau justru sudah tergeser oleh orang lain?

Aku menghela napas pelan, ini tidak baik, aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi—aku yakin itu akan menjadi wacana belaka.

Memperhatikan sekitar‚ aku memutuskan untuk bangkit. Sudah pukul sebelas malam kala aku melihat jam di tangan. Aku menghampiri salah satu temanku‚ berpesan‚ "Kalau sudah beres‚ langsung pulang saja‚ ya. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi maaf aku tak bisa pulang larut malam ini. Kabari aku kalau sudah beres." yang kemudian diiyakan temanku. Aku keluar dari gedung pertemuan itu setelahnya.

Angin berhembus dingin. Aku harus merapatkan mantel dan melilit syal di leherku lebih erat karena hawa dingin ini. Musim dingin masih berlangsung, dan itu membuatku tak tahan walau hanya untuk berdiam diri menunggu taksi datang. Jadi aku berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar untuk membuat tubuhku sedikit lebih hangat serta untuk mengulur waktu hingga aku sampai di halte.

Aku berhenti di sebuah halte yang sepi. Hanya ada aku sendiri di sana. Beberapa kendaraan masih lewat di jalanan yang lumayan lenggang. Keadaan jalan terlihat ramai. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir sendirian di sini.

"_Jangan terus sendirian. Aku tahu kau jago judo. Tapi seorang perempuan tak baik sendirian malam-malam."_

Suara itu mampir di pendengaranku. Suaranya membuatku tersenyum. Lalu kuingat bayangan wajah setengah kesal dan setengah khawatirnya padaku. Seragam SMA nya masih melekat di tubuh‚ dan ia duduk di sebelahku. Akan tetapi angin malam musim dingin ini berhembus‚ menyadarkanku dari halusinasi akibat rasa rindu di masa lalu.

Rindu memang sering membuatku berhalusinasi. Tentangnya‚ tentang cinta pertamaku‚ juga tentang kenanganku bersamanya. Meski aku sudah diikat dengan pria lain bernama Oh Sehun‚ aku masih sering memikirkan pria di masa laluku. Aku tak tahu apakah Sehun tahu aku sedang memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya atau tidak. Kalau Sehun mengetahuiku sedang melamun‚ yang lebih tepatnya sedang memikirkan pria di masa laluku‚ Sehun hanya menyadarkanku dengan mengecup pipiku singkat. Sehun tak pernah bilang kalau ia tahu tentang masa laluku atau cemburu karena aku dekat dengan pria lain.

Aku hanya tahu Sehun benar-benar mempercayaiku. Sehun hanya bertanya‚ "Tadi siapa?" padaku setelah dia melihatku bersama pria lain‚ dan aku juga menjawab dengan jujur. Setelah itu Sehun tak menanggapi lebih. Ia mempercayai jawabanku apa adanya. Entahlah‚ tiap Sehun bertanya padaku‚ aku tak bisa untuk berbohong padanya. Tunanganku itu menyihirku entah dengan mantra yang mana.

Sehun itu… Dia banyak mencampuri kehidupanku‚ tapi dia masih belum bisa menggeser dengan pasti keberadaan pria di masa laluku dari pikiran serta hatiku.

Aku jadi merasa jahat sekali padanya. Tunangan macam apa aku ini?

Getaran ponsel di saku tiba-tiba membuatku tersentak kecil. Aku meraih ponsel dan kulihat ada satu panggilan masuk dari Sehun. Aku memandanginya sejenak‚ tersenyum‚ lalu kuterima panggilan itu. Suaranya terdengar lembut ketika bertanya aku ada di mana sekarang.

"Dekat gedung pertemuan di Seoul. Kenapa?" jawabku.

"_Aku baru saja selesai beres-beres. Jadi sekalian menjemputmu kurasa tidak masalah."_ ujarnya. Kudengar suara klakson samar-samar di seberang sana kemudian. Ah‚ dia sedang berada di perjalanan kurasa. _"Dekat gedung pertemuan yang mana?"_

Aku melihat-lihat sekitar‚ lalu menyebutkan tempat keberadaanku sekarang.

"_Tunggu di sana‚ oke? Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai."_

Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggu." balasku. Kemudian panggilan kami berakhir, dan aku benar-benar menunggunya sampai sepuluh menit ke depan.

Benar saja‚ sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian‚ kulihat mobil Sehun berhenti di depan halte. Refleks aku berdiri menghampirinya yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabku. "Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin pulang naik bus tapi kau menawari jemputan. Ya sudah kuterima saja tawaranmu."

Sehun tak membalas lagi selain tersenyum. Ia membukakanku pintu mobil‚ menungguku masuk. Aku tersenyum melihat sikapnya kali ini. Sehun jarang memperlihatkan keromantisannya padaku. Sekali memperlihatkan rasanya membuatku tersipu.

Seperti sekarang‚ misalnya. Baru kali ini Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untukku dan seluruh darah yang memanas berkumpul di wajahku. Aku menunduk saat melewatinya. Hendak duduk di jok, aku mengurungkan niat. Aku berdeham-deham pelan demi menetralkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba hadir entah karena apa. Kulihat Sehun, lelaki itu menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Kini aku menghadap Sehun dan kulihat tepat di manik hitamnya. Dapat kulihat bagaimana caranya menatapku, melihat hanya ada aku di matanya, aku tersenyum. Pria ini benar-benar mencintaiku dan aku sadar aku bukan perempuan yang baik untuknya.

Aku masih ingat saat tiba-tiba Sehun datang ke apartemenku untuk yang pertama kali setelah aku bertemu dengannya di kantornya—saat itu aku hanya datang ke kantornya untuk mempresentasikan hasil kerjaku sebagai salah satu auditor yang dipercayai perusahaannya. Siang itu di hari libur, aku sedang santai-santai di apartemen. Lalu bel apartemen berbunyi, kubuka pintu untuk tamuku, dan terkejut setelah melihat tamuku ternyata klienku sendiri—Oh Sehun. Aku kikuk, tentu saja. Saat itu hari libur dan klienku datang ke apartemen secara pribadi tanpa memberi kabar sebelumnya sehingga aku berpikir mungkin ada masalah genting yang harus kuselesaikan. Akan tetapi, dugaanku salah.

Aku yang saat itu mempersilakan Sehun untuk masuk, serta memintanya untuk menunggu karena aku akan menyiapkan minuman untuknya, buru-buru membeku setelah mendengar ia berkata, "Aku kesini untukmu, Luhan." dan segera memperjelas, "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam. Jangan terkejut." Dia tersenyum sembari menggidikan bahu santai. Aku merasa dipermainkan semesta!

Klienku menyukaiku, lalu datang secara pribadi dan tiba-tiba meminta ijin untuk masa pendekatan yang tidak pernah kuduga, lalu menjajah hidupku, hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan mengatakan "Iya," saat dia memintaku menjadi kekasih dan kini berakhir menjadi tunangannya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menaklukanku, hebat sekali dia. Sehun mampu membuatku nyaman, kembali merasakan rasa sayang setelah aku menyibukkan diri dengan klien-klien di kantor, dan terakhir dia mampu membuatku percaya bahwa dia bisa mengusir sosok pria di masa lalu yang bersarang di hatiku.

Tapi sampai sekarang Sehun belum bisa sepenuhnya mengusir pria masa laluku. Aku yang belum rela melepaskan dan aku tahu itu jahat.

Kembali ke situasi sekarang. Aku masih menatapnya, dan mendadak aku ingin memeluk pria bertubuh tinggi namun segera kutepis keinginan itu. Aku mengulum bibir, membasahinya sejenak, lalu kuucapkan, "Terima kasih," dengan tulus. _Karena sampai sekarang kau masih bertahan denganku yang belum bisa melupakan sejarah._

Sehun menaikkan alis, tampak heran, namun kemudian dia menyematkan senyum menawannya untukku. "_You're welcome, Darling._" jawabnya, mungkin ia mengira kalau aku berterima kasih karena dia sudah menjemputku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meski malam itu aku mengenakan _dress_ sederhana berwarna kuning‚ Sehun bilang aku cantik. Aku berusaha untuk tidak tersipu karena tanggapannya saat melihatku keluar dari apartemen belasan menit yang lalu. Aku justru membalas‚ "Kuharap itu bukan pujian‚" dan Sehun terkekeh geli.

Sehun benar-benar tahu kalau aku sedikit anti dengan pujian dan keromantisan. Aku takut meleleh tidak jelas karena rayuannya atau apapun itu.

Begitu sampai‚ aku langsung memakai mantel putih tulangku. Sehun sudah keluar saat itu. Hendak aku membuka pintu mobil sendiri‚ namun Sehun sudah membukakannya dari luar. Aku merengut menatapnya yang sedang menahan senyum lebarnya padaku.

"Aku sudah bilang biar aku sendiri saja. Aku bukan tuan putri."

"Hanya malam ini saja."

Aku mendengus mendengarnya. Kemudian aku bergegas berlalu. Kudengar suara pintu mobil yang ditutup Sehun sesudahnya. Sehun menyusulku‚ mengiringi langkahku untuk masuk ke gedung pertemuan.

Di sini ramai. Banyak yang datang dan aku bahkan sulit mengenali mereka. Waktu berlalu dan rasanya semuanya sudah berubah. Termasuk pasanganku‚ tentu saja.

Saat itu‚ teman-teman semasa SMA ku menghampiriku. Kami mengobrol banyak hal‚ yang kemudian salah satunya berbisik di telinga‚ "Kau putus dengannya‚ ya? Sejak kapan? Kukira kalian masih _langgeng-langgeng_ saja mengingat betapa dekatnya kalian berdua."

Lantas aku melirik Sehun di sebelahku. Kemungkinan besar Sehun tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Saat itu Sehun sedang sibuk menanggapi seadanya pertanyaan dari temanku yang lain. Kemudian‚ aku berkata‚ "Oiya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan siapa Sehun ini. Dia tunanganku‚ sudah empat bulan yang lalu."

Setelah itu hening. Beberapa temanku berdeham kecil‚ lalu tertawa canggung. Sementara itu‚ Sehun menyenggol lenganku dengan sikunya‚ berbisik padaku‚ "Apa maksudmu?" yang kubalas dengan‚ "Kau memang tunanganku. Jadi apa masalahnya?" seraya memeluk lengannya.

Tadi itu‚ aku merasa marah‚ kesal‚ tidak suka‚ entahlah. Rasanya campur aduk. Aku hanya berpikir kalau mereka tahu tentang siapa Sehun ini‚ jadi mereka akan berhenti mendistraksi tentang aku dan _dia_. Aku risih‚ tentu. Meski dalam hati aku masih menunggu‚ tapi aku juga masih harus menjaga perasaan Sehun. Sehun menyayangiku‚ dan…. aku masih belum bisa menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Setelah memisahkan diri dari teman-temanku‚ aku dan Sehun berjalan tanpa arah. Kami banyak mengobrol dan bercanda. Kemudian‚ Sehun menarik tanganku‚ ia bilang ia lelah berjalan-jalan seperti orang yang tersesat. Aku hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Saat ini kami berada di taman belakang gedung pertemuan, dan hanya ada kami berdua di sini.

"Di sana membuatku pengap." ujar Sehun seraya menunjuk gedung bagian dalam yang ramai. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak suka suasana ramai."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau ikut denganku?" tanyaku balik. Ia memicing padaku dan berdecak pelan.

"Kukira acaranya tidak akan semeriah ini." balasnya. Kemudian Sehun mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan halus. "Selamat‚ kau sukses menggelar acara ini."

Aku tersenyum. "Kuharap itu bukan pujian lagi." dan dia tertawa karena tanggapanku.

"Kau ini lucu sekali."

Aku mengerjap menatapnya terkejut. Sehun tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipiku dan tersenyum lebar. Pria itu membawaku mendekati tubuhnya‚ sehingga bisa kulihat dengan jelas diriku di pantulan matanya. Apalagi aku juga bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di ujung hidungku. Apa yang Sehun lakukan itu membuatku memanas tiba-tiba. Darahku mendidih‚ lalu berlomba-lomba mengalir ke wajahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sekarang terjadi dengan wajahku. Tapi Sehun melihatku dengan senyum geli. Mungkin dia mengetahui wajah kepiting rebus sialan ini.

Jadi aku menampik kedua tangannya dan memberi jarak dengannya. Aku menatap Sehun‚ menelan ludah‚ lalu berkata‚ "A-aku harus ke toilet sebentar." dengan tergagap‚ dan berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa menunggu balasan.

Ah‚ _molla molla molla_! Aku benar-benar mirip tomat busuk sekarang ini. Aku harus menenangkan diri dan mengendalikan ekspresiku yang sudah tidak karu-karuan. Aku benar-benar menuju toilet untuk menetralkan napas serta deguban jantung yang tidak jelas ini. Sialan‚ kenapa reaksi tubuhku jadi heboh begini hanya karena Sehun‚ sih?

Aku merengut sambil mengeringkan wajah dengan tisu sebelum kembali membenarkan riasan tipis di sana. Setelahnya‚ aku keluar. Namun seorang perempuan menyenggol bahuku hingga aku terhuyung ke belakang. Dengan sigap ia menahan pergelangan tanganku. Aku sempat ingin protes padanya namun dengan sopan ia meminta maaf padaku. Aku terdiam menatapnya‚ lalu mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa." balasku. Dia meminta maaf lagi‚ dan aku mengiyakan sebelum keluar dari sana.

Ah‚ benar kata Sehun. Di sini pengap. Aku harus kembali ke taman belakang menyusul Sehun untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Luhan?"

Aku berhenti melangkah. _Suara itu…_

"Luhan?" seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang‚ membuatku refleks berbalik dan hampir menjatuhkan jantungku sendiri. "Ah‚ aku benar kalau kau Luhan."

Aku menatapnya terkejut. Sementara pria yang menjadi pelaku terpanggilnya namaku itu justru tersenyum.

"Hai‚ lama tidak bertemu."

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti tentang bagaimana perasaanku saat ini ketika melihatnya kembali setelah sepuluh tahun lebih tidak bertemu. Pria ini tidak banyak berubah‚ mungkin tubuhnya saja yang lebih berisi dari terakhir kali kumelihatnya. Begitu melihatnya sekarang‚ perasaanku campur aduk. Senang‚ kesal‚ ingin menangis‚ ingin memeluknya juga. Rindu? Kalau ditanya demikian‚ maka jawabanku adalah iya.

"Ya‚ hai." balas sapaku pada akhirnya. Aku berdeham ketika ia memperhatikanku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Rasanya canggung dan tidak nyaman karena pandangan menilainya terhadapku. Aku bisa menebak kalau setelah ini ia berkata tentang tidak adanya perubahan pada diriku selama ini.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah."

Nah‚ benar kan.

"Rambutmu saja yang semakin panjang." lanjutnya.

Aku terkekeh. Secara refleks aku menyisir helaian rambut sepunggung yang kubiarkan terurai‚ dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. Aku jadi ingat betapa pria ini ingin sekali melihatku berambut panjang di masa SMA dulu. Hanya saja aku menolak karena berambut pendek lebih menyenangkan daripada berambut panjang.

"Kau juga tidak banyak berubah." balasku. Aku tersenyum dan dia terkekeh‚ entah apa yang lucu di matanya. "Oiya‚ bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Selalu baik." jawabnya. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau Wu Yifan ini selalu berkeadaan baik. Aku bisa menjaga diri meski kau juga jago judo."

"Aku tahu‚ aku tahu. Itu sudah lama sekali." aku tersenyum lebar ketika berusaha merendahkan diri di hadapan pria bernama Yifan.

"Lalu kabarmu sendiri?" Yifan balik bertanya, dan aku menjawab bahwa aku juga sama baiknya di Seoul‚ sama seperti apa yang Yifan minta padaku sebelum ia pergi.

Hening sejenak. Suasana menjadi canggung seketika.

"Luhan‚" panggilnya. Tiba-tiba Yifan menatapku dengan serius. Aku hanya balas menatapnya‚ tidak berniat menanggapi dengan suara. "Kudengar kau sudah bertunangan."

Aku diam tidak bisa menjawab. Dengan spontan aku menyembunyikan tanganku yang jemarinya tersemat cincin yang sama dengan milik Sehun di balik tubuhku. Aku menunduk‚ tersenyum kemudian. "Kau sudah tahu ternyata." ujarku pelan.

"Satu tahun yang lalu aku sudah pulang ke Korea." jelasnya.

Senyumku luntur seketika. "Kau tidak bilang padaku." aku balas menatapnya serius. "Kau tidak mengabariku sama sekali bahkan setelah kau pulang ke Korea setahun yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu."

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu." dan Yifan menatapku lembut‚ aku sampai takut menatapnya. "Senang rasanya kau bisa melepasku setelah menungguku terlalu lama."

"Kau tidak datang juga padaku. Aku berusaha untuk menunggumu lebih lama tapi ternyata kau tidak kunjung datang. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku benci menunggu." aku berusaha untuk menyalahkannya. Tapi kemudian Yifan tersenyum padaku‚ mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku menepisnya dan mulai tidak ingin menatapnya lagi. Dadaku bergemuruh nyeri‚ pria ini membuatku sakit hati.

"Kau masih tetap menjadi rusaku." ujarnya. Aku meliriknya‚ menarik napas panjang‚ lalu menghembuskannya setengah kesal. "Jadi cari kebahagiaanmu‚ dan jangan datang padaku untuk menagih janji."

"Yifan‚" aku menatapnya jengah. Sungguh‚ pria ini membuatku kehabisan kesabaran karena kata-katanya barusan. Menagih janji tentang dia yang akan kembali padaku‚ begitu? Hah‚ melihatnya seperti ini saja entah kenapa membuatku merasa kesal. Yifan datang satu tahun yang lalu tapi pria itu tidak mengabariku sampai aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Memangnya aku ini dianggap apa olehnya?

"Tunggu‚ Yifan." aku mengurut pangkal hidung‚ pening seketika rasanya di sana. "Apa yang membuatmu―"

"Yifan‚"

Aku menoleh pada seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba memanggil nama Yifan dan memeluk lengannya. Aku mengernyit‚ itu perempuan yang menyenggol bahuku saat di kamar mandi. Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti‚ lalu beralih pada Yifan. Pria itu tersenyum pada si perempuan‚ lalu kembali menatapku.

"Ini Zitao. Istriku."

Jantungku berhenti berdetak rasanya. Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya maksud pria ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa bicara‚ sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih diam saja‚ terkejut sebenarnya. Bahkan ketika aku sudah berada di taman belakang‚ dan melihat Sehun berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Pria itu sedang mendongak‚ melihat langit malam‚ dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di saku celananya. Aku mendekatinya kemudian. Ketika jarak kami hanya tersisa tiga langkah kecilku‚ Sehun menyadari keberadaanku. Pria ini menghadap padaku‚ dan tersenyum.

"Sudah ke toiletnya?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku mendongak menatapnya‚ mengangguk. Kemudian aku menunduk lagi saat mengikis jarak diantara aku dan Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Ia berusaha untuk melihat wajahku tapi aku terus saja menunduk. Aku masih bungkam. Ketika ia bertanya hal yang sama lagi‚ aku hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Namun Sehun dengan segera melepas jas hitamnya‚ dan menyampirkannya di pundakku. Aku mendongak‚ melihatnya dengan bingung. Saat ini Sehun hanya memakai kemeja putih sebagai pelapis tubuhnya di malam hari saat musim dingin masih berlangsung. Aku menekuk bibir‚ lalu memeluknya. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya menegang karena perlakuanku. Aku jadi tersenyum karena reaksi tubuhnya.

"Nanti kau sakit flu. Aku yang repot." ujarku. Lalu otot-otot tubuhnya terasa rileks di pelukanku. Aku melebarkan senyum. Akan tetapi tidak lama kemudian Sehun balas memelukku. Giliran aku yang menegang karena reaksinya. Kudengar kekehan geli tepat di telingaku saat ini.

"Yang repot itu Ibuku‚ Luhan. Kenapa kau yang repot?" balasnya. Pelukannya semakin erat‚ jadi aku terkekeh geli di dadanya.

"Aku juga mengurusmu‚ tahu." balasku. Aku menghela napas pelan‚ memejamkan mata. "Karena nantinya kau yang akan jadi suamiku." ujarku pelan.

Aku meyakinkan diri sendiri. Tentang Sehun‚ juga tentang aku yang harus benar-benar mengusir Yifan dari hatiku. Sudah saatnya aku merelakan pria di masa lalu‚ dan mengijinkan Sehun untuk memenuhi hatiku. Waktu akan berlalu begitu cepat‚ dan aku akan menyayanginya. Dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kau menangis‚ hm?"

Aku tersadar‚ "Hah?" dan aku merasakan lelehan air mata di pipiku. Kemudian dengan refleks aku membersit hidung. Dapat kurasakan pelukan Sehun mengendur. Ia mencengkeram pelan kedua lengan atasku‚ menatapku dengan lembut.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun memberiku pertanyaan beruntun yang kemudian tidak kujawab untuk menit-menit ke depan. Sehun menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Aku tahu tentangmu‚ juga tentang pria itu."

Lantas aku menatapnya. Sehun juga sedang menatapku ketika ia menghapus air mata di pipiku. Sebenarnya aku merasa malu karena Sehun tahu tentang aku yang tidak bisa melupakan Yifan sampai sekarang. Tapi Sehun berlagak seolah itu masalah kecil‚ dan ia memaklumi aku selama aku bersamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika memang kau masih belum bisa melupakannya‚ tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggu sampai kapan pun selama kau terus bersamaku. Lambat laun kau juga akan melupakannya dengan mudah‚ dan aku yang akan menguasai hatimu."

Aku menunduk‚ menangis lebih deras. Kemudian Sehun memelukku‚ terasa lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya‚ dan mengecup pelipisku sayang.

Sehun itu pria baik yang sayangnya sudah kusia-siakan selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tertidur di pelukannya‚ dan terbangun di tempat yang sama. Ketika aku membuka mata‚ yang pertama kali kulihat adalah senyumnya‚ juga merasakan usapan halusnya di pipiku.

Setelah kejadian dua minggu yang lalu‚ aku memutuskan untuk mengambil selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Aku tinggal di tempat tinggalnya yang baru‚ dan menghabiskan banyak hal bersamanya. Seperti itulah keseharianku‚ membiasakan diri untuk menyimpan nama Sehun di dalam hati.

"_Morning_‚" sapanya dengan bisikan.

"_Morning too_…" balasku. Aku tersenyum seraya mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. "Kau selalu bangun lebih awal daripada aku." protesku serak. Ia terkekeh geli sebagai balasan.

"Cepat bangun. Aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." ujarnya. Sehun melepas pelukanku dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Aku menekuk bibir melihatnya berjalan keluar dari kamar. "Kebiasaan sekali‚" cibirku. Kemudian aku ikut turun dari tempat tidur‚ dan berderap menuju dapur. Aku akan membuatkannya sarapan selagi Sehun sibuk dengan buku-buku serta pekerjaannya di perpustakaan.

Yah‚ dia memang pria yang sibuk. Diumurnya yang masih muda‚ Sehun dipercayai Ayahnya untuk menggantungkan nasib perusahaan, dia ini seorang CEO lebih tepatnya. Tapi karena Sehun lebih suka bekerja di rumahnya‚ jadi Sehun membawa seluruh pekerjaannya ke perpustakaan. Kau akan menemukan banyak sekali tumpukan dokumen di meja kerja Sehun yang berada di perpustakaan kecil di tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

Awalnya aku heran. Ketika aku bertanya‚ "Kenapa tidak kerja di kantor? Dokumen-dokumen ini membuat perpustakaanmu jadi terlihat berantakan." padanya‚ Sehun justru menjawab‚ "Aku tidak terlalu suka suasana kantor. Di sana terasa menegangkan. Karena aku lebih suka suasana santai‚ ya sudah‚ aku bekerja di sini saja. Lagipula aku juga bisa memberikan waktu luangku untukmu."

Nah‚ kan. Alasannya kembali membuatku bersemu malu.

Sehun tidak akan mau keluar dari perpustakaan selama ia sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi aku membawakan sarapan yang selesai kubuat ke perpustakaan. Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan‚ menengok dan mencari-cari keberadaan Sehun. Pria itu sedang duduk di sofa dekat meja kerjanya dengan tablet di tangannya. Aku tersenyum‚ masuk kemudian. Selama aku ada di sini‚ perpustakaan jadi terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Kalau tidak ada aku‚ perpustakaan ini lebih persis seperti kapal pecah. Berantakan sekali.

"Makan dulu." ujarku. Ia hanya berdengung sebagai tanggapan dengan pandangan fokus pada layar tabletnya.

Aku berdecak pelan. Kuletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja kerjanya lalu menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di sofa. Aku mengambil asal sebuah buku dan duduk dengan kaki yang kuletakkan di paha Sehun. Sehun tidak protes apa-apa. Justru Sehun membiarkan kakiku berada di pahanya.

"Jangan sibuk _melulu_." ujarku. Sehun hanya melirikku‚ tersenyum singkat‚ lalu menepuk-nepuk kakiku yang kugerakkan naik-turun di pahanya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi‚ baru setelah itu makan." balasnya. Aku mencibir dan mulai membuka buku yang kuambil secara asal tadi.

Niatnya ingin kubaca. Tapi karena bahasanya sama sekali tidak kumengerti‚ aku jadi malu sendiri. Apalagi setelah menyadari kalau Sehun memandangku geli. Pria itu memintaku untuk mendekat setelah mengambil alih buku yang tidak kumengerti itu. Begitu aku sudah menggeser tempat duduk untuk lebih dekat dengannya‚ Sehun merangkulku‚ membuatku bersandar pada dadanya‚ juga berada di dalam kungkungannya.

Jujur‚ aku merasa ingin meledak karena perilakunya akhir-akhir ini. Sehun jadi lebih sering memelukku‚ mengecup kening dan pipiku‚ atau menggenggam tanganku. Aku awalnya merasa risih karena aku tidak terlalu suka hal-hal yang romantis. Tapi sekarang aku sudah terbiasa akan hal-hal yang Sehun lakukan padaku.

"Ini novel bahasa Prancis." jelas Sehun. Aku mendongak‚ mengerjap‚ dan keningku didorong Sehun dengan ujung jarinya. Aku merengut dibuatnya. "Ceritanya bagus. Mau kubacakan?"

"Memang bisa?"

"Bisa." ia terlihat menyombongkan diri. Kucubit perutnya gemas‚ dan ia terkekeh diantara aduhan sakitnya. Sehun pun membacakanku beberapa bagian cerita yang katanya bagus.

Ya‚ memang bagus. Sampai ketika ia berkata‚ "…kemudian David mengaku‚ 'Aku jatuh cinta padamu‚ aku mencintaimu.' pada Evelyn…" rasanya aku tidak bisa bernapas kemudian. Meski Sehun membacakan dan mengartikan setiap kalimat di novel itu‚ tapi arti dari kalimat tadi entah kenapa membuat dadaku berdebar. Aku mendongak menatapnya‚ dan ia berhenti bersuara untuk balas menatapku.

"Ada apa?"

Sulit untuk mencerna kalimat tanya sederhana itu. Aku mengerjap‚ hendak menjawabnya. Akan tetapi kalimat lanjutan Sehun membuat telingaku tergelitik.

"_Je suis amoureux de toi‚ je t'aime_."

Aku mengerjap melihat kalimat itu di buku. Itu adalah kalimat asli dari kalimat‚ "Aku jatuh cinta padamu‚ aku mencintaimu." yang tadi ia bacakan. Aku menelan ludah‚ menarik kepala dari dadanya. Sehun menatapku‚ dengan senyumannya pula. Ketika aku hendak bertanya tentang maksudnya barusan‚ tiba-tiba Sehun mengecup ringan ujung hidungku. Aku berjengit kecil karena gerakannya yang cepat. Terkejut‚ aku menatapnya yang sedang terkekeh geli. Maksud pria ini apa‚ sih‚ ya ampun…

"Aku harus datang ke _meeting_ penting hari ini. Sampai ketemu nanti sore." ujarnya sebelum turun dari sofa. Ia sempatkan meraih roti isi di salah satu piring yang berada di nampan‚ lalu berlalu pergi keluar dari perpustakaan.

Setiap kata-kataku jadi tertahan di ujung lidah melihatnya berlalu pergi dariku. Aih‚ Sehun ini… Akhir-akhir ini ia sering membuatku berdebar. Selalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Meeting_ pentingnya ada di kantor, dan aku paling bosan untuk menunggu pria itu pulang ke rumahnya. Aku itu tipe orang yang paling tidak bisa diam barang sedetik pun—sepertinya keputusanku untuk _resign_ dari auditor jadi sedikit kusesali. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke kantornya selepas makan siang.

Dengan tas jinjing berisi kotak makanan untuk Sehun‚ aku masuk ke kantornya dengan semangat. Beberapa pegawai di sini sudah tahu siapa aku‚ jadi mereka membiarkanku masuk dan menyapaku. Lalu ketika aku sudah sampai di lantai teratas gedung ini‚ aku disambut oleh sekretaris Sehun. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Tapi ia tersenyum menyambutku.

"Oh _daepyo-nim_ sedang ada _meeting_. Mungkin selesai nanti sore. Apakah anda ingin menunggunya atau―"

"Aku akan menunggunya." sahutku‚ tersenyum. Kemudian pria itu mempersilakan aku masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Sehun.

Ruangan ini luas‚ aku suka setelah masuk ke dalam. Sehun bilang ia tidak suka berada di kantor karena suasananya. Tapi begitu aku masuk ke ruangan ini‚ tidak ada suasana tegang sama sekali. Justru suasana yang tercipta adalah suasana nyaman. Aku jadi tidak mengerti pola pikirnya.

Aku meletakkan tas jinjing yang kubawa di meja kerja Sehun. Kemudian berjalan ke sekitar‚ aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa. Setelahnya aku menunggu Sehun. Sampai aku tertidur di sana.

Aku terbangun dan melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa selain diriku di ruangan ini. Aku melihat ke arah kaca besar di sebelah‚ hari sudah sore. Aku mengusap mata‚ dan menyadari bahwa masih ada tas jinjingku di meja kerja Sehun. Aku berdecak pelan setelah memeriksa notifikasi ponsel. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun mengirimiku pesan. Astaga‚ tadi itu _meeting_ penting atau tidur bersama? Kenapa lama sekali?

Menghela napas‚ kuputuskan untuk pulang saja. Terlalu lama menunggu membuatku kelelahan. Jadi aku menyambar kembali tas jinjingku dan keluar dari sana. Si sekretaris Sehun pun sempat bertanya‚ "Oh _daepyo-nim_ belum selesai _meeting_. Anda ingin pulang sekarang?" dan aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan beri tahu aku kalau aku sudah menunggunya." pesanku, dan sekretaris itu mengiyakan sebelum aku pergi dari sana.

Setidaknya aku tahu kalau Sehun masih _meeting_.

_Lobby_ begitu ramai saat aku sampai di sana. Banyak orang berpakaian formal berjalan keluar dari gedung ini. Aku berhenti melangkah‚ menyimpulkan bahwa sepertinya _meeting_ penting baru saja selesai. Mataku mulai fokus mencari di mana keberadaan Sehun. Kemungkinan besar ia berada di sana.

Sedetik setelah itu‚ kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Aku mengambil ponsel dengan pandangan yang masih fokus mencari di mana Sehun berada. Setelah itu‚ aku melihat ada sebuah pesan untukku dari Sehun. Aku tersenyum ketika membukanya.

_**Sehun:**__ Sebentar lagi _meeting_ ku selesai. Tapi mungkin aku akan pulang malam. Tidak apa-apa‚ ya…_

Senyumku jadi luntur setelah membaca pesan itu. Aku hendak membalas pesannya begitu aku mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang memanggil nama Sehun. Ketika aku mendongak‚ aku memang menemukan sosok Sehun. Namun pria itu memunggungiku, dan tak mengetahui keberadaanku. Di hadapan pria itu‚ terlihatlah seorang perempuan yang tidak kukenali sedang berlari kecil mendekati Sehun. Aku mengernyit‚ kenapa perempuan itu terlihat tidak sopan dengan seorang CEO perusahaan?

Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi setelah itu ketidaktahuanku berubah menjadi kekesalan karena melihat reaksi Sehun. Sehun membiarkan si perempuan tersenyum lebar padanya‚ menatapnya dengan mendongak‚ dan pergi bersama kemudian. Sempat kulihat Sehun meminta orang-orang di belakangnya untuk tidak mengikuti. Hanya ada Sehun dan perempuan itu yang keluar dari gedung dan menghilang bersama mobil Sehun.

Aku tercenung. Pikiranku campur aduk seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah jelas-jelas sore itu _lobby_ ramai akan orang-orang penting. Sudah jelas pula _meeting_nya selesai dan ia sudah keluar dari ruangan pengap itu. Tapi kenapa Sehun mengirimiku pesan demikian setelah ia keluar dari ruang _meeting_? Kenapa pula ia begitu dekat dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak kukenali itu?

Malam itu‚ Sehun memang pulang larut. Ia masuk ke kamar ketika aku sedang berpura-pura tidur. Pria itu hanya diam saja. Aku pun juga begitu. Tidak ingin menagih penjelasan apapun darinya saat ia memelukku dari belakang serta mengecup ringan pelipisku.

Sudah dua minggu peristiwa itu berlalu‚ sudah dua minggu pula aku menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Awalnya aku maklum‚ Sehun pasti punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia diam saja. Tapi semakin kesini‚ Sehun semakin menyebalkan. Serius!

Pagi itu‚ aku terbangun dan tidak menemukan Sehun memelukku seperti biasa. Setelah aku keluar dari kamar‚ aku melihat Sehun sedang tergesa-gesa menyimpulkan dasi. Aku mendekatinya‚ membantunya membuat simpul dasi. Sehun bilang ia harus ke kantor dan akan pulang malam seperti kemarin-kemarin. Aku hanya diam‚ mengangguk kecil untuk mengiyakan pamitannya.

Selain menyebalkan‚ Sehun juga aneh. Sehun bilang kalau ia tidak suka berada di kantor. Tapi seminggu ini Sehun jadi lebih sering pergi ke kantor dan pulang malam. Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya pola pikirnya itu bagaimana. Aku juga berusaha untuk berpikir positif‚ bahwa seorang CEO seperti Sehun harus membiasakan diri berlama-lama berada di kantor.

Tapi pikiran positifku itu buyar seketika saat tanpa sengaja aku melihat cincin pertunangan kami sudah tidak melingkari jari manis Sehun lagi. Cincin itu benar-benar tidak ada, dan Sehun menjawab kalau ia menyimpan cincin itu di kantor ketika kutanya di mana cincinnya. Aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi‚ tidak ingin mendistraksinya tentang apa-apa soal hilangnya cincin itu. Aku yakin kalau cincin itu hilang‚ dan Sehun berusaha untuk menutupinya supaya bisa membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

Haruskah aku diam saja? Ya ampun‚ aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk marah padanya!

Jadi hari ini‚ aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemenku‚ tanpa bilang apapun ke Sehun.

Barangkali aku merasa kesal Sehun jauh dariku. Pria itu jadi sibuk di kantor‚ berangkat sebelum aku bangun dan pulang setelah aku tidur. Aku juga merasa dongkol sebab Sehun tidak memiliki waktu luang untukku. Kupikir pria itu sudah banyak berubahnya semenjak aku melihatnya bersama perempuan lain.

Cemburu?

Hah! Iya‚ aku cemburu!

Bisa jadi aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Kapan itu‚ aku pun tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti‚ setiap aku bersama Sehun‚ rasanya semua kebahagiaanku berkumpul dan meledak-ledak secara bersamaan‚ tidak pernah habis‚ justru bertambah banyak. Aneh rasanya bisa jatuh cinta dengan Sehun secepat ini. Padahal aku jadi semakin dekat dengan Sehun selepas aku bertemu dengan Yifan satu bulan yang lalu. Ternyata jika aku melepas Yifan dari dulu‚ aku bisa bahagia karena Sehun dari dulu juga.

Tapi sekarang‚ aku cemburu karena Sehun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya‚ atau mungkin sibuk dengan perempuan yang tidak kukenali itu.

_Drrt… Drrt… _

Aku tersentak kecil karena getaran ponsel yang ada di tangan. Ada panggilan masuk untukku‚ dan itu dari Sehun. Aku memandanginya sejenak‚ menghela napas panjang‚ dan menerimanya. Aku masih berbaik hati menerima panggilan itu karena aku rindu dengan suaranya Sehun.

"_Halo‚ Luhan. Kau di mana?"_

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar suara khawatirnya di seberang sana. "Di apartemen." jawabku seadanya.

"_Kau pulang? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" _kali ini suaranya terdengar lega. _"Kau membuatku khawatir."_

"Kalau aku tetap di rumahmu‚ aku bakal sendirian." sindirku. Kudengar ia menghela napas pelan.

"_Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah."_ ujarnya. Aku tidak membalas apapun‚ hanya tersenyum masam dalam diamku. _"Tetap di sana‚ oke. Aku akan ke apartemenmu."_

Setelah itu panggilan terputus. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia memutuskan untuk ke apartemenku setelah tahu aku pergi dari rumahnya. Ingin memintaku kembali? Hah‚ lupakan saja. Kalau ia memintaku demikian‚ aku akan menolak.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, aku mendengar suara tombol _password_. Tidak ada yang tahu apa _password_ apartemenku selain aku dan Sehun. Jadi tanpa perlu menebak‚ aku sudah tahu kalau itu Sehun.

Setelah aku mendengar suara derap langkah‚ aku berbalik. Kulihat Sehun dengan setelan kantornya yang masih rapi‚ menghampiriku. Aku menatapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia memelukku sehingga rinduku padanya jadi lepas seketika hanya karena pelukan ini.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kau kembali ke apartemen?" tanyanya setelah mengendurkan pelukan. Sehun menatapku ketika ia menangkup kedua pipiku‚ membawa mataku untuk balas menatapnya.

"Kau sibuk‚ aku tidak ingin mengganggumu." jawabku seadanya.

"Yang benar?" aku mengangguk meyakinkannya. "Bukan karena cincinnya?"

Aku berdecak kemudian menekuk bibir. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Hilang pun tidak apa-apa. Status bukanlah hal yang penting. Yang penting itu kau menyayangiku‚ aku juga menyayangimu‚ selesai." ujarku‚ kemudian menjauhinya menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba mataku memanas. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tahu tentang keadaanku sekarang.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya setelah itu. Kudengar derap langkahnya di belakangku. Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Sehun hanya memelukku dari belakang saat aku minum segelas air putih.

"Kau pasti marah." gumamnya di bahuku. Aku meliriknya‚ menggeleng sebagai tanggapan. "Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong." elakku. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dari perutku‚ lalu berjalan menghindar lagi. Tapi kemudian Sehun menarik pergelangan tanganku sehingga kini aku berada di dalam kungkungannya. Aku menatapnya yang menatapku dalam. Sampai tanpa sadar aku meremas pinggiran meja di belakangku.

"Kau selalu menghindariku."

Aku menggeleng kaku. "Itu hanya firasatmu." aku kembali mengelak.

"Firasatku selalu benar‚ kau tahu."

Aku memutar bola mata malas. "Terserah." sahutku. Aku mendorong dadanya supaya ia bisa menjauh. Tetapi Sehun menahan pergelangan tanganku‚ lagi‚ dan kini jarak antara kami berdua benar-benar dekat. Sekitar tujuh senti‚ atau mungkin kurang dari itu. Aku berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja namun pipiku yang memanas ini benar-benar mengganggu. Aku berdeham kecil‚ dan menunduk. Berusaha untuk menetralkan debaran jantungku sendiri. Apalagi saat aku mendengar kekehan kecil dari Sehun. Kontan aku mendongak‚ mengerjap melihat senyumnya.

"Kau terlihat manis saat malu-malu begini." ujarnya. Aku jadi sulit untuk menahan napas karena kalimatnya. "Tapi sayangnya‚ kau tidak suka hal-hal manis seperti ini. Aku harus menahan diri karenamu."

"Kalau sudah tahu‚ jangan lakukan padaku." ujarku. Kali ini aku lebih keras mendorongnya sehingga aku bisa terbebas darinya. "Lakukan saja dengan perempuan lain yang mau kau perlakukan seperti itu." ujarku setengah kesal.

Ah‚ aku sampai terbawa suasana hati.

Sehun terlihat mengernyit karena balasanku. Aku tidak menjelaskan apa-apa lagi. Jadi aku pergi dari sana. Tetapi lagi-lagi‚ Sehun menarikku. Aku jadi berhadapan dengannya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur kesal‚ lupakan saja." ujarku kembali menyingkirkan tangannya. Namun Sehun mengeratkan cengkeramannya padaku. Aku menatapnya dongkol‚ dan Sehun balas menatapku serius.

"Ceritakan padaku apa masalahnya."

Aku tidak ingin menjawab apa yang Sehun minta barusan. Aku bungkam‚ hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Cerita saja‚ Luhan. Biar aku tahu apa salahku." katanya. Aku masih betah bungkam. "Kalau kau diam begini‚ bagaimana aku mau menjelaskan?"

Aku menunduk seketika merasa mataku kembali memanas. Aku menangis tanpa suara. Ketika Sehun memintaku mendongak‚ aku menggeleng. Sehun juga menarik daguku supaya aku mengangkat kepala. Tapi kutepis tangannya. Kudengar helaan napasnya‚ dan Sehun memelukku. Aku tidak ingin membebaskan diri lagi karena pelukannya. Ini terlalu nyaman‚ aku sama sekali tidak rela untuk melepas pelukan ini.

"Coba kutebak. Kau melihatku bersama perempuan lain?"

Aku mengangguk setelah sekian lama menimang-nimang mau mengaku atau tidak. Lelah juga rasanya bersikap baik-baik saja meski hati berkata lain.

"Di mana kau melihatnya?" aku diam enggan menjawab‚ membiarkannya menebak-nebak kemudian. "Di jalan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Di mobil?"

Aku menggeleng juga.

"Di kantor?"

Kali ini aku mengangguk di dadanya. Kurasakan pergerakan dadanya ketika Sehun menghela napas. Aku mendongak menatapnya saat Sehun menunduk balas menatapku. Sehun menghapus air mata dari pipiku sebelum ia tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kapan kau kesana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku kesana saat kau _meeting_." jawabku pelan. "Aku menunggumu dari siang sampai sore. Setelah itu aku pulang karena bosan menunggumu. Saat aku di _lobby_‚ tiba-tiba aku mendapat pesan darimu kalau kau pulang malam. Tapi setelah itu aku melihatmu bersama perempuan lain. Kalian bahkan pergi berdua dan kau tidak tahu keberadaanku." ceritaku. "Kenapa kau mengirimiku pesan seperti itu padahal kau sedang bersama perempuan lain?"

"Ada yang penting‚ Luhan." jawabnya pelan. Aku memicing padanya lalu mendorong tubuhnya dengan kesal. Aku benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Penting apa?!" ketusku. "Berduaan bersama perempuan lain itu menurutmu penting?"

Sehun terlihat kembali menghela napas melihat reaksiku karenanya. Aku menekuk bibir‚ kembali menangis di depannya. "Coba jelaskan dimana pentingnya berduaan bersama perempuan lain."

"Kau tidak pernah seperti ini." ujar Sehun setelah lama memandangku. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan mengubah topik!" bentakku kesal. Aku memukul dadanya keras‚ dan Sehun meringis karena pukulanku. "Jelaskan padaku!"

"Dia hanya temanku‚ Luhan. Hanya teman. Serius." Sehun menjelaskan dengan nada suara memaksaku agar aku percaya‚ juga dengan nada suara jengah.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengirimiku pesan setelah kau selesai _meeting_?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau ada yang penting."

"Penting apanya?" aku mulai lelah bertanya. Sehun menjawab setengah-setengah dan aku dongkol sungguhan dengannya. Rasanya seperti semua emosimu terkumpul menjadi satu‚ dan tiba-tiba ingin meledak dengan hebat dan cepat.

"Ini urusan kantor. Dia temanku yang juga menjadi investor dari Jepang. Kondiri perusahaan sedang kritis‚ Luhan. Jadi aku memintanya untuk membantuku selaku menjadi investor di perusahaanku."

Aku melunak mendengar penjelasannya. "Bohong." ujarku mencoba untuk mencari celah dari penjelasannya. Namun ketika Sehun menatapku serius dan tulus‚ aku jadi tahu bahwa apa yang Sehun jelaskan bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Pria ini benar-benar jujur.

"Lalu kenapa aku memilih untuk pergi berdua dengannya‚ itu karena aku ingin menjadikan suasana obrolan kami jadi santai‚ tidak perlu formal seperti kebanyakan perusahaan." Sehun kembali menjelaskan.

Kali ini aku tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Sehun menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ada kebohongan sama sekali. Aku bisa melihat itu di kilat matanya‚ juga tatapan matanya. Pria ini membuatku menciut dalam balutan pakaianku. Aku menunduk‚ tidak berani menatapnya secara langsung. Kemudian Sehun menarikku untuk mendekat. Ia memeluk pinggangku‚ membuatku kembali menatapnya dengan mata berair.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu salah paham selama ini. Maafkan aku." katanya. Sehun mengusap pipiku dengan halus‚ aku sampai memejamkan mata karenanya. "Ada lagi yang kau ingin aku jelaskan?"

Setelah penjelasannya tadi‚ aku jadi tidak berani menatapnya lama-lama. Aku menunduk‚ lalu memainkan jemariku di depan dadanya. Sehun sedang menunggu jawabanku ketika aku meliriknya. Aku menekuk bibir‚ membersit hidung‚ lalu berkata‚ "Kau jadi lebih sering ke kantor."

"Aku tadi sudah bilang kalau perusahaan sedang kritis 'kan? Aku harus ke kantor untuk memantau langsung masalahnya dan mengatasinya."

"Cincinmu benar-benar di kantor atau kau sudah kehilangannya?"

Hening sejenak.

"Hilang."

Aku mendongak‚ melihatnya yang menunduk setelah melepaskan pelukan di pinggangku. Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Kulihat Sehun yang melirikku dalam tundukkannya. "Tidak apa-apa." ujarku‚ mencoba untuk tenang sebenarnya. "Hilangnya cincinmu bukan masalah yang serius."

"Maaf." bisiknya pelan.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak marah?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak."

Sehun mendesah lega setelahnya. "Kukira kau bakal marah seperti tadi." ujarnya. Sehun menatapku lembut. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu marah sebelumnya. Ada apa?" aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kemudian kupeluk Sehun‚ menyamankan diri berada di sana.

"Sehun‚" panggilku pelan. Sehun berdengung pelan sebagai jawaban. Aku berjinjit‚ mencoba untuk mendekati telinganya‚ lalu berbisik‚ "_Je suis amoureux de toi_."

Lama tidak ada balasan membuatku takut sendiri. Baru saja aku mengaku kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya dalam bahasa Prancis. Aku hanya mencoba untuk bersikap manis setelah marah karena kesalahpahaman yang kubuat sendiri. Aku ingat buku yang ia bacakan padaku di perpustakaan waktu itu dan aku menggunakannya sebagai alat yang membuatku bisa terlihat manis—oh, tolong jangan ditiru, saudara-saudara!

Setelah itu, aku menurunkan jinjitan kaki‚ lalu menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya. Aku terlalu malu karena saat ini‚ Sehun tidak juga membalas. Apalagi tidak berapa lama kemudian‚ kudengar suara kekehan Sehun di bahuku. Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat. Rasanya aku tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu‚ Luhan." Sehun balas berbisik. Tubuhku menegang mendengarnya. "Jangan bilang seperti itu."

Aku menahan napas ketika Sehun mengendurkan pelukan. Ia menatapku‚ dan aku tidak berani menatapnya. Karena aku benar-benar malu dan takut sekarang ini. Sehun sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi atau bagaimana?

"Bilang '_je suis amoureuse de toi_'‚ Luhan. Bukan ungkapan yang tadi."

Aku mendongak menatapnya tidak mengerti. Sehun tersenyum saat ini‚ sangat manis. Hendak aku bertanya apa maksudnya‚ Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu meraih wajahku‚ dan mencuri kecupan singkat di bibirku. Aku mengerjap terkejut. Itu ciuman pertama kami!

"Kau salah mengucapkannya." ujarnya dengan senyum yang makin manis saja. "Harusnya kau bilang‚ '_je suis amoureuse de toi_' padaku. Ungkapan yang tadi kau bilang itu untuk diucapkan ke perempuan‚ Luhan."

Aku masih terkejut dan mencoba untuk mencerna. Sementara itu‚ Sehun tidak menjelaskan apa-apa lagi. Ia meraih jemariku‚ lalu memandang cincin yang tersemat di jari manisku. Aku hanya memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun saat memandangi cincin ini. Seperti bahagia‚ tapi tidak terlalu kentara. Lamat-lamat ada senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya. Kemudian Sehun beralih menatapku‚ berkata‚ "Karena aku kehilangan cincinku‚ aku menggantinya dengan yang baru."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Maksudnya?" tanyaku. Sehun tidak menjawab. Pria itu merogoh saku jas dalamnya‚ lalu menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang manis nan cantik padaku. Aku memandangnya bingung‚ tapi Sehun tidak memberi penjelasan. Ketika aku hendak bertanya‚ Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menarik cincin di jemariku dan menggantinya dengan cincin yang baru saja ia tunjukkan padaku. Aku memandangi cincin baru itu‚ dan kembali bertanya‚ "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum. Manis sekali. "Mau menikah denganku?"

"Hah?"

Aku gagal memahami apa yang barusan Sehun katakan. Entah karena aku baru saja menangis sehingga sulit untuk mencerna kalimat Sehun‚ atau karena aku masih mencerna kalimat aku jatuh cinta dalam bahasa Prancis yang dikoreksi Sehun‚ atau pula karena aku yang salah dengar saja. Tapi tadi itu aku yakin kalau Sehun bilang―

"Mau menikah denganku‚ tidak?"

―seperti itu!

Aku baru sadar setelah Sehun menunjukkan cincin lain yang sama dengan cincin baruku di jari manisnya. Aku menatapnya‚ dan mataku memanas. Aku tidak perlu berpikir dua kali begitu ia meminta jawaban dariku. Aku mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban. Ya‚ aku mau sekali!

Sehun terlihat tersenyum lebar karena anggukanku. Pria itu memelukku dengan erat‚ kakiku sampai mengudara karena pelukannya. Ketika ia mengendurkan pelukannya‚ kusempatkan berkata‚ "Sehun‚ _je suis amoureuse de toi‚ je t'aime_." dan membiarkannya mencium bibirku.

Aku tersenyum dalam ciuman karena merasa bahagia sekali. Sehun menuntunku ke dalam pusaran kebahagiaan dengan caranya sendiri. Meski sederhana‚ itu sudah membuatku senang. Sehun membuat hidupku penuh dengan ledakan-ledakan tidak terduga. Jika Sehun berada di dekatku‚ neuron di tubuhku akan mengirimkan impuls ke pusat saraf‚ sehingga menghasilkan hormon kebahagiaan lebih banyak lagi.

Sehun memang selalu membuatku begitu. Selalu…

**.**

**.**

**Ende**

**.**

_**Miniklopedia**_

**Je suis amoureux de toi : **_Aku jatuh cinta padamu; diungkapkan oleh laki-laki kepada perempuan_

**Je suis amoureuse de toi : **_Aku jatuh cinta padamu; diungkapkan oleh perempuan kepada laki-laki_

**Je t'aime : **_Aku mencintaimu_

**.**

Hai, _daaaaarls_! _7k words_ nih… semoga bisa ngobatin kangen kalian ke aku yeaaaa. /cium/

Gimana ya… aku dari kemaren janji-janji mulu ke kalian bakal update Run to You tapi nyatanya kosong banget :( monmaap daku bukan caleg tapi ya emang lagi kosong banget ini idenya HUUHUHUHU

Oiya, ini ff lama yang sudah berlumut-lumut di folder. Daripada mubadzir kan mending ku update sekalian. Ini ff lama ya, jadi maklum kalo halu parah :')

Kenapa ngga di _publish_ di wattpad aja yang lebih rame? Loh, kan aku ngeramein ffn :)

_See you really soon_! Run to You masih dalam proses pengerjaan jadi mohon bersabar seyengg /tebar cinta dan kasih sayang/

Ps. Sebentar lagi kan Ramadhan, jadi selama sempat, aku mohon maaf kepada kalian jika selama ini aku punya salah baik secara disengaja maupun tidak. Semoga dengan kita yang menyambut bulan ramadhan yang penuh berkah ini dengan hati yang lapang, insyaallah, kita dilancarkan dalam segala hal. Aamiin...


	2. Announcement: Penghapusan Cerita

Halo! Hai!

Udah lama ya aku ngga mampir di ffn. Sekali mampir cuma mau ngasih kabar doang hehe.

Iya, aku mau kasih kabar kalau sepertinya aku mau mengamankan cerita-ceritaku yang ada di sini. Kenapa?

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian belum tahu kalau aku sedang ada masalah. Aku lagi menghadapi oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang _repost_ salah satu ceritaku ke wattpad **tanpa dapat ijin** dari aku. Aku udah ngejar dia selama **LEBIH DARI SEBULAN** dan dia **TIDAK MERESPON** sama sekali padahal dia **ONLINE**. _Plus_, dia nge-_blacklist_ aku di ffn sampai aku nggabisa ngehubungi dia lagi.

Parah? Ya… Semacam itulah. Aku masih ngejar dia. Aku masih usahain apapun biar dia sadar dan mau meminta maaf. Dia berhutang sama aku, dan beberapa _author_ lain yang juga menjadi korbannya—ngga cuma aku korban dia, _tbh_. Doakan saja yang terbaik untuk aku dan penulis-penulis lain serta oknum tak bertanggung jawab itu.

Nah, karena itulah aku merasa perlu mengantisipasi hal yang sama kalau semisal terjadi kejadian yang sama lagi. Maka aku memutuskan untuk mengamankan cerita-ceritaku yang ada di ffn.

Dengan cara apa?

Aku belum kepikiran mau mengamankannya dengan cara apa. Aku lagi mikir jalan terbaik supaya kalian juga tetap bisa menikmati cerita-ceritaku yang ada di ffn tanpa harus merasa kehilangan. Kalaupun tidak bisa, dengan terpaksa aku menghapus semua ceritaku. Kalau mau saling untung, aku bisa kasih folder berisi cerita-ceritaku ke kalian dengan syarat-syarat tertentu. Setidaknya itu sih yang masih terpikirkan olehku. Semoga ada jalan lain supaya posisinya sama-sama rata antara aku dan kalian.

Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena kabar ini. Aku tahu fanfiksi HunHan semakin sedikit beberapa tahun terakhir dan aku juga nggamau menjadi salah satu orang yang memangkas jumlah mereka. Tapi karena situasi dan kondisi yang aku alami—jujur aku trauma sama masalah ini— jadi terpaksa aku kasih kabar ini ke kalian.

Untuk sementara ini aku bakal kasih kalian waktu untuk menikmati cerita-ceritaku berhubung aku juga harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mengamankan cerita-ceritaku di sini. Sampai kapan? Mungkin satu atau dua bulan lagi. _So_, nikmatilah selagi sempat, hehe. Aku bakal kasih kabar lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini.

Oh. Bagi kalian yang belum tahu juga, aku masih aktif menulis cerita HunHan. Bukan di ffn, tapi di wattpad. Di sana aku _republish_ **Howler**, **Monster**, dan **Lucky One**. Kalian bisa menikmati cerita-ceritaku yang lain di akun wattpadku. Cari saja: **jhstel**. Nanti ketemu. Sampai jumpa di sana :) —kalaupun mau mampir, sih. Haha.

Aku rasa aku hanya bisa memberi kabar ini ke kalian. Kalau mau tetep dapet kabar dari aku, bisa _follow_ akun instagramku **sehoooneyy**. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf banget ke kalian karena kabar mendadak ini. _I'm so sorry for this. I hope you all understand my concerns._

Sampai jumpa di masa yang lebih baik!

_Best regards, __**sehoon-honey**__._


	3. Lanjutan Penghapusan Cerita

Hai! Halo!

Aku balik lagi setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mampir sebentar buat nyapa kalian. Makasih banyak atas dukungan, saran, dan masukan dari kalian ke aku. Aku terharu banget masih banyak yang inget aku padahal aku udah lama ngga _update_ di ffn. :')

Karena kabar kemarin, kalian jadi sedih ya? Iya, maaf ya… Aku juga sedih banget. Setelah _post_ pengumuman kemaren itu aku langsung _flashback_ kenanganku di ffn dan itu bikin aku sedih bangeeeet. Sebab di ffn itu ada cerita-ceritaku, kalian, sama semua kenangan yang udah kubuat di _platform_ ini. Tapi karena kejadian yang menimpaku beberapa waktu terakhir, aku memang harus mengamankan semua ceritaku meskipun itu harus menghilangkan kenanganku di sini.

Dari kabar kemarin, ada banyak yang bertanya soal oknum yang _repost_ ceritaku tanpa dapat ijin itu. Ceritanya cukup panjang. Bulan Mei, aku nemu ceritaku—**Ctenophora**—di _works_ kumpulan ff _oneshoot_ punya dia. Katanya, dia udah ijin, tapi setelah kucek, dia memang sudah ijin tapi **belum** dapat ijin dari aku. Aku ngga pernah menyetujui ijinnya dia. Memang benar dia nyantumin _credit_ cerita tersebut. Cuma yang jadi masalahnya adalah **perbuatan **_**repost**_** tanpa dapat ijin dari aku**. Aku hanya mempermasalahkan itu.

Karena kupikir dia ngga paham apa maksud ijin yang sebenarnya, maka aku memutuskan untuk nyelesaiin masalah ini secara pribadi. Aku ngga mau memperbesar masalah ini dengan minta para pembacaku _report_ dia. Kupikir, aku bisa mengedukasi dia. Namun nyatanya, dia kabur. Akun wattpadnya dia _deact_,_ so_ aku nggabisa ngehubungi dia lewat wattpad. Aku sempet nyari akun lainnya dan ketemu. Aku ada akun ffnnya dia dan akun twitternya dia. Sayangnya, bulan Juli aku di-_blacklist_ oleh dia di ffn sebab aku sering banget DM dia, ngingetin dia kalau dia masih ada hutang permintaan maaf di aku dan hutang penjelasan. Kalau di twitter, aku pernah beberapa kali _mention_ dia tapi dia ngga bales padahal dia sering sekali _online_. Aku ngejar dia dari bulan Mei sampai sekarang tapi kulitnya sudah terlanjur badak jadi ya… begitulah.

Bagi yang ingin tahu lengkap kronologinya gimana, aku udah bikin _thread_ mengenai masalah ini di twitter. Kalau mau, coba cari aja akun twitter **hyviamo**. Sudah ada di _pinned_ nya :)

Trus sekarang bagaimana? Dia bener-bener kabur. Akun twitternya dia juga udah _deact_. Yang bersangkutan sepertinya tidak ingin minta maaf. Dari awal aku ngga ikhlas, dari awal aku mencoba untuk sabar. Tapi ternyata balesannya kayak begini. Semoga Tuhan kasih kamu kesehatan dan umur yang panjang, ya…

Jadi yang ingin kutekankan di sini adalah, **kalau kalian mau **_**repost**_**, urutannya tuh**: (1) ijin sama yang punya karya, (2) tunggu sampai yang bersangkutan mengijinkan, (3) setelah diijinkan kalian boleh _repost_ karya tersebut.

Yang dimaksud ijin adalah **kalian **_**sowan**_** sama yang punya karya, dan ngga langsung cabut gitu aja**. Kalian harus bisa dapet ijin dari yang punya karya. Kalaupun sudah ijin tapi ngga dapet ijin dari yang punya karya, ibaratnya tuh kaya kamu ijin minta permen ke orang asing, belum sempat orang asing ngasih tanggapan, kamu udah ambil duluan permen itu. Sama aja kayak maling. _Oops_.

Itu yang pertama. Yang kedua, beberapa dari kalian ada yang mengusulkan, "kenapa ngga dibawa di jalur hukum saja?"

Begini… aku udah konsultasi sama beberapa orang yang ahli dalam bidang tersebut. Untuk kasusku sendiri, bisa dimasukkan jalur hukum tapi bakal lemah banget. Kenapa? Karena oknum tersebut udah kasih _credit_ dari awal, dan dia ngga jadiin ceritaku sebagai bisnisnya dia. Ujungnya nanti juga mediasi antar pihak. _Plus_, dari apa yang kutangkap, hak cipta di ffn itu ngga begitu jelas. Selama aku nulis cerita di sini, aku nggapernah lihat ada kolom yang menunjukkan bahwa 'cerita ini dimiliki oleh pihak a atau pihak b atau blablabla'. Atau mungkin aja aku yang kurang teliti. _Correct me if I'm wrong._

Yang ketiga, aku pengen ngomongin soal caraku mengamankan cerita-ceritaku. Sebenarnya aku udah ada rencana. Mungkin cerita-ceritaku yang ada di ffn bakal kupindahkan ke wattpad berhubung aku lagi aktif nulis di sana. Rencananya sih semua cerita. Semoga aku dikasih waktu luang buat _repost_ di sana ya hehe. _Plus_, ceritaku yang ada di ffn akan kuhapus setelah mengamankan beberapa data yang mungkin kuperlukan.

Nah, masalahnya, mungkin kalian yang masih mau menikmati ceritaku di ffn dan ngga punya akun wattpad itu bakal kesulitan. _I'm so sorry. I have to do this for my stories. I did my best_ tapi aku ngga bisa ngeliat ceritaku di _works_ orang lain lagi. Untuk kasus ini, mungkin aku bisa kasih kalian waktu untuk menikmati cerita-ceritaku untuk sementara waktu. Aku bakal hapus secara bertahap, ngga langsung semua. _So_, nikmatilah selagi belum kuhapus hehe.

Rencana penghapusan akan kumulai dengan menghapus cerita-cerita _oneshoot_ hingga cerita ber-_chapter_ pendek. Kemudian kulanjutkan dengan menghapus cerita ber-_chapter_ panjang hingga habis.

Oiya! Aku hanya menghapus semua _chapter_ di cerita tersebut, tidak menghapus _works_-nya.

Mungkin kalian ada saran. Boleh kasih saran kok maunya gimana. Sampaikan aja, semoga saja bisa menyelesaikan masalah pengamanan cerita ini.

Mungkin sekian dari aku. Kalau kalian merasa ini berlebihan, bilang aja nggapapa. Terima kasih atas apa yang udah kalian beri ke aku selama ini. Sampai jumpa di masa yang lebih baik!

_Best regards, __**sehoon-honey.**_


End file.
